X Men Origins
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: takes place during the movie X Men Origins Wolverine.  it tells the story with my oc, Carly Chase aka Jolt, & my sister's oc, Megyn Sykes aka ShadowStorm.  rated just in case.  VictorxOC,  & WadexOC
1. Chapter 1: Recruiting

**[a/n]This story takes place during the X Men Origins Wolverine movie. It tells the story, but through the point of views of the characters including some of my ocs. I don't own any of the copyrighted characters, just my ocs.**

Part 1

Recruiting

Carly's POV

I gave a small sigh as Colonel Stryker and I walked down the halls of the military prison. We were there to recruit 2 new members for Team X, apparently 2 brothers, or half brothers, very old and very dangerous. Victor Creed and James Howlett I believe their names were. Apparently they had lived for a very long time. They were almost invincible, with very advanced healing abilities. Apparently, they were also brutal, savage, animalistic killers, with animal senses and tendencies. At least that's what Colonel Stryker had told me anyway. This was my least favorite part of the job, encountering all of the dangerous people. Of course, I'm a dangerous person, too, even though one would never think so by looking at me. But, that's okay. It keeps them guessing. How did I end up in a job like this, you may ask. Well, my parents died in a house fire when I was 9 years old. I barely made it out. Well, technically I guess it was a brush fire, but it did level our house, and everything else in the near vicinity. Colonel Stryker took me in and raised me as his own. You see, I'm a mutant. Not much demand in the adoption agencies for a grief stricken mutant child. I'm now Stryker's assistant, taking care of technical aspects of business and helping him recruit members for our special team, Team X. Strangely, I don't miss my old life very much. It just seems so distant, and I have a good life with Colonel Stryker. I do miss my parents sometimes, but I try not to dwell on that. I try to think about my life now, which is a pretty happy one, I have to say.

"Carly, are you alright?" Stryker's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Of course, Colonel Stryker. I'm fine. Just thinking." I said, giving him a smile to convince him of it.

"That's my girl." he said, smiling. As they opened the door of the solitary confinement cell, I could make out 2 figures sitting in the darkness. I couldn't see them well at all, but I figured they were the two brothers.

"The warden tells me you faced a firing squad at 800 hours. How'd that go?" Major Stryker asked, removing his sunglasses.

"It tickled." said one of them, who was sitting in a corner of the cell. He had a gruff voice, but it didn't seem quite animalistic or evil.

"My name is Colonel William Stryker. This is my assistant, Carly Chase. You're charged with killing your senior officer."

"Well, apparently we have issues with authority, sir." the other one, who was against the wall petting a rat, said, putting emphasis on the word sir. His voice. There was something about this one's voice that scared the hell out of me. But, at the same time, I found myself feeling something else, too. Curiosity, maybe? Fascination? I don't know. But as scary as his voice was, and it was, something made me find myself wanting to lean in to get a better look at him. I shuddered at that thought, or his voice. I'm not sure which. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Are you boys tired of running? Tired of denying your true nature?" Stryker asked.

The one in the corner spoke again, "Why do you care?"

"Oh, I care. Because I know how valuable you are. I'm putting together a special team with special privelages. So, how would you boys like to really serve your country?"

The brothers looked at each other, the one petting the rat looking to the other, as if waiting for his approval, then the two nodded at Stryker. I just stayed silent for now, still surveying the situation. They stepped out into the light. The first one to step out was the one who had been in the corner, the one with the gruff voice. This one was James Howlett, or Logan as he liked to be called, the younger one, from what I understood. He was somewhat short, but muscular for his height. He was by far not an ugly man, but his face was rough, weathered, from years of war, or years of stress. I wasn't sure which. He had thick, dark hair, and brown eyes. The expression on his face seemed gruff, stern, but it really didn't scream brutal killer to me. There looked as if there could even possibly some sadness in his eyes. The other, the one who had been petting the rat, was Victor Creed. He was the older of the 2, not by much, but still older. He was tall, huge, muscular. He was not ugly either. It's clear good looks must run in the family. They even looked somewhat alike. This one, however, had a completely different expression. He also had brown hair, but he had blue eyes that seemed to pierce through you when he stared. His nails were more like claws, like an animal. When he smiled, he had... fangs? That's right. I remembered now. They were claws. Stryker had told me their powers. What was it he said about the other one? Oh, yeah. He supposedly had 3 claws made of bone that came out from his knuckles. These were an unusual pair, I'd give them that. We made our way back to the van and got in. Victor sat next to me. I shuddered again. I was scared to death, but there was also another feeling I really didn't know. I couldn't really describe it. I'd never felt it before. My heartbeat sped up as Victor's eyes scanned me up and down, gaze eventually seeming to settle... on my chest?

Logan's POV

I sat next to my brother, keeping an eye on him. I saw him eyeing up this poor girl. I knew my brother. I knew how he was.

"What's so special about her?" I asked, trying to understand why this poor kid could possibly be here.

"Carly's power, the power of discharging elecriticity, is extremely powerful, but is also unstable." Stryker explained. I saw the way Victor was looking at her. I knew what he was thinking. I could sense it, but I also just knew him too well.

"Victor." I said, harsh tone in my voice, hoping to deter my brother or at least distract him.

"I was just admiring her uniqueness. She is very special, Jimmy." Victor remarked, "And powerful."

Yeah, right.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

Part 2

Settling In

**[a/n]I don't own any of the copyrighted characters. I do own Carly Chase [Jolt] & Megyn Sykes [Shadowstorm].**

Carly's POV

As we got out of the van, Logan's eyes scanned the mansion in front of us up and down. He looked a bit surprised.

"Is this where you live?" he asked.

"Yeah. This is where _we _live. It's your home now, too. This is Major Stryker's house and also the base of operations for Team X. Not too bad, huh?" I said, smiling a little. I liked Logan. There was something about him. He actually seemed a decent guy. Sort of like if I had a big brother, that's what I'd want him to be. Victor, however was standing a little too close to me for my liking, so close we were just about touching. Did he have no concept of personal space?

"Is that what we're called, Team X?" Victor asked, his eyes still glued to me. I just nodded.

"Are we the only members?" Logan asked.

"No. There are 7 of us. 5 guys. 2 girls. Now, there are 9 of us, including you 2." I answered as we walked up the long driveway. I hate that driveway. By the time you're done walking it, you're exhausted. Stryker opened the doors and we walked in.

"Carly, please show these two to their rooms." Stryker instructed.

"Alright." I answered. Victor and Logan followed me up the stairs, Victor following closer than Logan, and Logan, his eyes still on his brother.

Megyn's POV

I sighed as I walked down the hall. Sometimes this place is so boring. Something caught my eye. It was Carly coming up the stairs with 2 men following her. What the...? Who in the hell are they? It's not like we get guests very often. Pretty much never, in fact. There was barely anyone who had authorization to come into the place. Wait, now I remembered it. Hadn't Wade and John said something about new additions to the team? Yeah. That was it. They must be the new recruits. What was it they'd said about them? I tried to think of all the information they'd told me about them. They were brothers. I remembered that. Although someone could probably pretty much guess that by looking at them. They looked a little alike. And they were mutants. Besides that, I drew a blank. I really need to start listening more closely when people talk.

"Well, what's this we've got?" I said , as they got to the top of the stairs, hoping to get their attention.

"Oh, hey, Megyn." Carly said, approaching me, the 2 men following, the taller one a little closer than the other. A little too close. Well, 10 feet away would be too close for me. This guy was creepy. The other one seemed sort of normal.

"Hey, Carly. Are these the new recruits?" I asked.

"Yeah. This is James Howlett, but he prefers to go by Logan." Carly said, nodding towards the shorter, more normal looking of the 2 men. "And this is Victor Creed." Carly said, nodding towards the tall, creepy one.

"Hey. I'm Megyn Sykes,or as people call me around here, 'Shadowstorm'."

"Do you have a unique ability?" the shorter one, Logan, asked.

"Hell, yeah. I have the 'unique ability', and very strong one, I might add, to control shadows & any kind of darkness. I can bend them to my will, shape them, give them a life of their own." I answered. Yes, I was bragging.

"Hm." Logan said. He looked a little surprised, or impressed, or maybe a little of both.

"Well, I've got to get going. I'll probably see you guys around." I said, waving as I headed down the stairs. I chuckled to myself a little. What an interesting experience this is going to be.

Logan's POV

The girl led us down what seemed like a never ending hall.

"Logan, this is your room." she said, pushing open a door.

"Holy shit." I said, looking around the room.

"What? You don't like it?" she said, a bit of a disappointed look on her face.

"No, it's just really nice." I told her. I was kind of surprised at how fancy the room was, and I didn't want the kid to think I didn't like it. She smiled a little, shrugging her small shoulders.

"Thanks, kid." I told her, "I'll see ya' around now."

"Yeah. I hope so." she said, smiling a little more before she left the room with Victor following her. She seemed like a nice kid, and I was a little worried about leaving her alone with Victor.

Carly's POV

I led Victor down the hall to the next room over. I pushed open the door to the room.

"Here's your room, Victor." I told him. He looked me straight in the eyes and my heartbeat sped up.

"So, is your room near here?" Victor said, flashing a devious fanged grin. I still wasn't used to the fact that he had fangs. I was silent for a moment, staring at him.

"Uh... no. My room is next to Colonel Stryker's." I told him.

"Mmmm. A shame. See ya, doll." he said, walking into his room and shutting the door. It was at that point that I think I breathed a sigh of relief. Did he just ask me where my room was? I shuddered again. Finally, I ran a hand through my blond hair and headed downstairs to tell Colonel Stryker I'd done what he'd asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Feral Attraction

Part 3

Feral Attraction

**[a/n]I don't own any of the X Men characters. I do own Carly Chase [Jolt].**

Carly's POV

I was getting ready to go to the military ball. Colonel Stryker was letting me go along. I'd always wanted to, and this time I talked Colonel Stryker into letting me go. I sat at my vanity table, examining myself in the mirror. I was almost ready. I was just putting on the earrings that Colonel Stryker had given me for the occasion. I put them on and examined them closer in the mirror. They were beautiful. Sometimes I really think I'm spoiled. Even though I'm not actually Colonel Stryker's daughter, he tends to spoil me nonetheless. My dress was a crème color with white lace around the torso. The dress went down to my knees with ruffle around the bottom and around the top, which draped around my upper arms. My blond hair was put up, and I was wearing light peach colored heels. I left my room and walked out into the hallway.

Victor's POV

I saw someone walking down the hall. It was that kid. What was her name? Callie? Carrie? Carly. Yeah, Carly.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" I said, stepping towards her. She stopped, didn't move. I don't think she knew exactly what to do. Just looking at her, just the sight of her... I chuckled and stepped towards her again. She backed up against the wall. I could smell the fear on her. She was afraid of me. I sensed something else about her, though, something I couldn't really figure. I stood right in front of her, pinning her against the wall with my arms on each side of her. I put my nose in her hair and sniffed. She smelled amazing. Her scent drove me insane.

Carly's POV

Was he sniffing my hair? Sniffing me? He was. I stayed completely still.

"You do smell amazing. Sexy." he said. Sexy? Did he just say I smelled sexy. I'd never been described as sexy, or even attractive before. Then again, I'd never even been this close to a guy before. I'd never even really thought about that kind of thing. I was raised around guys, so I guess I always pretty much thought of myself as just "one of the boys".

Victor's POV

I touched her cheek. I jerked back when a shock ran through my body.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." she apologized. She did that? She zapped me? She was so tiny, so gentle, but if she can do that accidentally, I couldn't imagine what she could do if she really wanted to. Not that she could really do anything to hurt me, but still. The thought of her having that much power at her fingertips was even more...fascinating, sexy.

"You don't need to apologize to me, doll." I told her.

Carly's POV

Victor leaned his face in, close to mine, so close, our lips were almost touching. I'd definitely never kissed a guy before, and I was afraid. Not only was I a little afraid of Victor himself, but afraid to kiss a guy. Being this close to Victor brought on a whole wave of emotions and feelings I'd never felt before.

"Victor!" I heard a familiar voice from down the hall. Victor pulled back, giving a growl. From down the hall, came Major Stryker, dressed in his best, ready to go to the ball. He had obviously been the one who had yelled.

Victor's POV

Damnit! Damn him! I was this close to her. This close. I could almost taste her. Of all the times for him to come walking down the hall.

"Major." I said in a way letting Stryker know I didn't like his interruption. Stryker was obviously just as pissed as I was. I could sense it and I could hear it in his voice.

"You'd better move along." he said, the look on his face serious. I growled again, and walked away. This wouldn't be the last he'd deal with me. I'd make sure of it.

Carly's POV

"Carly, are you alright?" Stryker asked me. I nodded, feeling a little stupid and more than a little embarrassed. I was almost disappointed by the interruption, at least I thought I was. So many emotions were swirling around, I really wasn't sure what I felt.

**[a/n]I know, I jumped from Carly's point of view to Victor's a lot, but I had ideas of what they would be thinking in my head & I wanted to use them.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ill Fated Mission

Part 4

The Ill Fated Mission

**[a/n]Again, I don't own any of the X Men characters. I do own Carly Chase [Jolt], & Megan Sykes [Shadow Storm].**

Carly's POV

I looked over at the clock. 3:30. I was sitting at the table in the dining room, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. I couldn't sleep. I had been thinking about my parents' death again. It was something I remembered clearly, even though sometimes I wished I didn't. I remember the fire. I was so scared. So easily I could've died, too. Hell, maybe I should've. I remember the firefighters carrying me out, a scared 9 year old child. I was so tired, so weak. I remember my parents never came out and by the time the fire was out, it had gutted the house completely. I remembered crying for my parents. As young as I was, even I knew there was no way they'd made it out. No one ever found out what the cause of the fire was and I sure don't remember. I always wondered if I had caused it somehow with the manifest of my mutant powers. But, I don't remember. I've heard about how suppressing memories protected people from memories too painful to process. Maybe that's the case. Maybe I'm just better off not remembering. After all, they say ignorance is bliss. The sound of footsteps caught my ear. I looked towards the doorway and saw Victor. It had been about a week since he and Logan had joined our team.

"Victor." I said quietly. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to see him right now.

"Mmm. Pretty Carly. I knew you were here. I could smell you." Victor said, "But what are you doin' awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was just thinking. What about you?" I wondered if he couldn't sleep, too, or whether he made a habit of prowling around in the early morning.

"Nope. Came down for a beer." he answered, taking a beer from the refrigerator and opening it. He offered me one, but I refused. I don't drink. Never have. Never want to.

"I don't drink." I told him. He shrugged and sat down across from me at the table. Before he could even take a swig of his beer, the mission alarm sounded.

"What the hell is that?" he growled.

"It's the mission alarm. It means Major Stryker wants to see us in the mission room." I explained. When we entered the mission room, Colonel Stryker was already there waiting. The big guy leaning against the far wall is Fred Dukes. He's an unusually big guy, muscles on his muscles. He has the brawn, but not really the brain, you might say. He's kind of a sweetheart, but not too bright. His mutant power is extreme durability, resistance to damage, and extra strength. The short, skinny man practically standing in the corner is Chris Bradley, or Bolt. He's extremely quiet, a really nice guy. He's so quiet sometimes I forget he can talk. Sometimes it just doesn't seem like he belongs here. He is a mutant that can control electronics. There's a technical name for it, but I don't remember it. The thin, strong man with the brown wavy hair, who is leaning against the wall closest to Colonel Stryker, is Wade the Mouth. Wade Wilson, or as some call him "The Merc With the Mouth". For good reason. He's a mercenary, who loves his two katana swords, and just killing in general, a little too much. His mouth seriously never stops. He's always saying something. He's probably the most annoying member of the team. Colonel Stryker always tells him, if it weren't for that mouth on him, he'd be the perfect soldier. Truthfully, he scares me a little. The Asian man with the dark hair and dark eyes, standing beside Fred Dukes is David Nord, or Agent Zero. He's a bit cocky, and a bit of a suck up to Colonel Stryker, but he pretty much always has a professional heir about him, and there's no denying he's good at his job. That, and the fact that he always follows orders without question is the reason Colonel Stryker wants him on the Team. He's also a mutant. He has the very enhanced reflexes and accuracy, which really helps his shooting skills, making him deadly accurate. Guns are his weapon of choice. A few minutes after Victor and I entered the room, John Wraith entered. He was an African American guy with dark eyes and a bright smile on the occasion he did smile, who pretty much always wore a cowboy hat. He's a nice guy, a mutant with the power of teleportation. It's awesome and useful. Megyn, the girl from the hallway, who was standing next to Wade, is a mutant with the ability to control shadows. After John, Logan walked into the room. Colonel Stryker wasted no time in getting to the mission at hand.

"We're flying to Africa, where there's a diamond mining operation. We're looking for a special material. That's all I'm going to reveal at this time." he explained. Not much of an explanation, really, but I was sure he had his reasons. He didn't give any one of us time for any more questions. He just got us all into a jet. This was always the way when we traveled to a mission location. Stryker sat in the front of the plane and the rest of us sat in the back. As the plane took off, Logan looked as if he would be sick.

"You don't like flying?" I questioned him. Logan shook his head.

"Aww, poor little baby." Wade remarked. Ugh. Why did he always have to run his mouth? I felt bad for Logan, but I didn't really know what to say that could make him feel better, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Don't worry, Nancy. More people die from car crashes than in plane crashes." Nord remarked. He was such a jerk, too.

"How about impaling?" Logan said. I wanted to laugh out loud. If there was one thing I'd learned about Logan over the week I'd known him, it's that he doesn't take any crap. Not from anyone.

"Hey, be nice. Or your approximation of nice." John said. John, always the nice guy, trying to settle the situation, but with a hint of smart alec in there. Then, he added, with a smart alec grin, "Need a bucket?"

Logan waved him away.

"We're landing." came Stryker's voice from the front of the plane. The first part of the mission, the storming of the gates and everything went well. Then, Stryker learned that the mineral he was looking for came from a small village nearby. So, there we were, standing, with all the villages as hostages in their own village. Wade, being a mercenary, apparently knew how to speak their language. So, Stryker made him translator.

Frustrated, Wade finally said, "He says it came from the sky."

"He's telling the truth." Logan said.

"You don't speak the language, Logan." Stryker said.

"It's a meteor fragment." Logan said.

Stryker asked where he could find more, and when the man responded, saying that there was no more, Stryker gave a look to me. I knew what he wanted, but I couldn't believe it.

"Sir, I can't. I won't. No. They're innocent people, civilians." I told him.

"Carly, there are always casualties in war, even civilians." Stryker said firmly.

"Sir, this isn't war. I can't do it."

Stryker scowled, then nodded to the others and turned his back. Victor walked up to a man and snapped his neck. Nord opened fire, and Wade entered the fray, katana waving. I stood there, paralyzed with shock, unbelieving of what was happening.

"No!" Logan said, running at his brother, but Nord pushed him down. He finally got up and made his way to his brother, grabbing his arm before Victor could slash open his target. Everything was still and quiet at that moment. All eyes were on the brothers.

"Victor, that's enough. That's enough." Logan said.

"We got a good thing going, Jimmy. Don't you screw this up."

"It's enough. We didn't sign up for this."

"Maybe you'd rather be sitting in a cell until they find a way to do it to us. Is that it?"

Logan finally let go of his brother's arm and Victor backed off. Logan turned around and threw his dog tags on the ground. He was leaving? No. He couldn't leave. Could he?

Victor yelled to him as he started to walk away, "Jimmy!"

The rest of us just stood there silent. Logan turned around to face us. He looked me in the eye and tears started to well up in my eyes. For a moment, he looked like he felt bad, but then, I think he couldn't handle it, either, and he turned to face his brother.

"We can't just let you walk away." Victor said. Logan just turned back around and kept walking until he disappeared into the thick jungle, disappearing from view. And just like that, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: After the Mission

Part 5

After the Mission

Carly's POV

I decided I wanted to sit under a tree on the mansion's lawn and just think, about everything that had happened, just be by myself. Only a few minutes after I sat down, you'll never guess who I saw standing in front of me. Wade Wilson. Great. Why did he insist on bothering me? Truthfully, he scares me sometimes. And, he picked a really horrible time, too. The last thing I really wanted was Wade annoying me.

"Hey there." Wade said.

"Hi, Wade." I said, trying as hard as I possibly could to ignore him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I sighed. Did Wade really not have anything better to do than annoy me?

"Wade, seriously. Could you just leave me alone?" I told him.

"Oh, come on." Wade said, still keeping at it.

"Wade, was there a reason you came to see me?"

"I came to ask you if you wanted to practice fighting with me. You know, training. Gotta keep in practice for our missions, you know." he answered. Oh my god. He was persistent. I really didn't train very often, barely at all, and the last person I wanted to train with was Wade. And the last time I wanted to train was now.

"I don't think so, Wade."

"Oh, come on, Carly."

"No."

A low growl behind Wade caught both of our attention, making me look up. There stood Victor.

"Oh, hi Victor. How are you?" Wade said. Victor was the one person who could make Wade even a little nervous.

"Leave her alone, Wade." Victor said.

"Oh, we're just having a friendly chat." Wade said. Friendly chat? Like I would ever voluntarily have a friendly chat with Wade.

"Wade. I said leave her alone." Victor said. Wade, obviously seeing this was a battle he wouldn't win, walked away. I swear he looked like a little child who just got in trouble.

"Thanks, Victor. But, I didn't really need you to do that." I told him. I closed my book and stood up.

"Yeah, but I was being... helpful. Don't I get some kind of reward?" Victor said, leaning his face in, close to mine, so close I could feel his breath on my face. I could almost taste his lips. Our lips were that close. Before I could do anything, I felt his lips on mine. At first, I was paralyzed with shock, but then, I kissed back,. I wasn't sure how I knew what to do. I had never kissed anybody before. That kind of thing must come by instinct. That's really the only explanation I could think of. I was accidentally shocking him a little, I knew it. It didn't deter him any. I could feel his fangs against my tongue. It felt odd, and at first, I was afraid of him biting my tongue off, but then it really didn't bother me too much. Victor put his hand on the back of my thigh, and began rubbing it up and down, rubbing my thigh. I shivered. I, instinctively, almost, brought my leg up and wrapped it around Victor's waist. I started grinding myself against Victor. He let out a low, satisfied growl. We were then interrupted by a voice coming from behind us.

"What is going on here?"

We stepped away from each other and turned around to see Colonel Stryker.

"Colonel Stryker." I said, a little embarrassed and a little mad.

"Carly." Stryker said, then looking over at Victor, "Would you like to tell me what's going on here, soldier?"

"What does it look like, sir?" Victor said, his ever famous smirk on his face.

"Colonel Stryker, I'm 21 years old, you know." Carly said. Stryker, obviously seeing his defeat, and deciding to save the arguing with Victor for more important things, sighed, and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6: Weapon X & Weapon 11

Part 6

Weapon 11

Carly's POV

It had been two years since Logan had left. Colonel Stryker had even tried to get him back, but he wouldn't go for it. He was happy and living in Canada with his long time girlfriend, Kayla Silverfox. I had heard that Kayla died, that Stryker had ordered Victor to kill her. I wanted to question it, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I can't believe Stryker and Victor would destroy Logan's happiness intentionally. One day, I saw two of colonel Stryker's scientists wheeling a man down the hall on a stretcher. I hid around the corner to get a better look. I couldn't believe it when I did. I had to look twice. It... it was Wade. He looked really bad. He was unconscious definitely. His head was shaved, and he was laying on the stretcher shirtless. I ducked back around the corner so they didn't see me. Oh my God. What were they doing? I never liked Wade, but didn't deserve this. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. I glanced around the corner to see who it was. It was colonel Stryker. I had to ask him what was going on. I just had to. I stepped out from behind the corner and caught up with colonel Stryker.

"Colonel Stryker. Sir. What are you doing to Wade?" I asked.

"Carly, Wade volunteered for a procedure. He is going to become the perfect weapon. He will have the genetic qualities of many different mutants. When he is through, he will be called, Deadpool, or Weapon 11." Colonel Stryker explained. Wade volunteered? Wade was crazy, but why would even he voluntarily subject himself to such a thing? A surgical and genetic experiment? That was crazy, even for Wade. Something didn't seem right.

"Why would Wade want to do do this?" I asked.

"Carly, Wade was diagnosed with cancer."

Cancer? Wade had cancer?

"It was incurable with normal medical science. This procedure will cure Wade of his cancer. The healing factor we're enhancing him with will cure the cancer." Stryker finished explaining. That made a little more sense. Wade saw this as his salvation.

"How are you going to get a healing factor? From Victor's DNA?" I asked. Colonel Stryker shook his head.

"From Logan's." he said.

"Logan? But how? Logan is gone." I said.

"Come here, Carly. I have something to show you." He led me down a hall and into a room filled with people. Among them were Nord and a United States general who I didn't remember the name of. But, when I looked to the center of the room, I was almost breathless. Logan was there, in a tank, filled with liquid and needles.

"What are you doing to him?" I yelled.

"Carly, calm down." Stryker said as Nord grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I said.

"Carly, listen to me. This was Logan's choice. He volunteered for this procedure." Stryker said.

"What?" I said, as I stopped struggling against Nord's grasp. He must have realized I was listening now because he let go of my arm.

"Why? Why would Logan want to do this to himself?" I asked. I wasn't even sure what was being done to him, but I knew it couldn't be good. Just the sight of it scared me.

"I'm giving Logan a way to avenge Kayla's death. Logan will be the perfect fighting machine. The perfect weapon. He can exact revenge on Kayla's killer." Stryker explained.

"I can't believe it." I said, still stunned.

"Revenge is a strong thing, Carly. It makes men do things they wouldn't normally do. Remember that." Stryker said. He walked down to Logan and held out his dog tags to him.

"I want new ones." Logan said.

"What do you want them to say?" Stryker asked.

"Wolverine." Logan answered.

Wolverine? Why? I still couldn't believe he was doing this. And where did 'Wolverine' come from? At first things went well, then for a few moments, we thought Logan was dead. Then, Logan's vitals came back to normal again, and the procedure was a success. Then, it went really wrong.

"Erase his memory." Stryker said.

"What? You can't do that to him! It's not right!" I yelled. Maybe Stryker never was going to give Logan his revenge after all. Maybe Stryker was going to just use Logan. It was then that Logan jumped up out of the tank, screaming, all the wires pulling from him.

"I think he heard you." Nord said. Logan jumped out of the tank, fighting his way through everyone with his claws that were now metal. They tried to shut him in and Nord tried shooting him. He just slashed through the door and escaped the base. Nobody was able to stop him. I sighed a small sigh of relief. I secretly was rooting for Logan. What Stryker was going to to to him wasn't right. I was glad he got away. I snuck out of the room and headed off to find Victor. I had something I needed to tell him. I found him walking down the hall.

"Victor, I need to talk to you." I said. He just narrowed his eyes as if he was wondering what it could be.

"Victor, I'm pregnant." I said, flinging myself in his arms. For a minute, he did nothing, just stood there. But, after a minute, I felt him wrap his strong arms around me.

"I've known for a few weeks now."


	7. Chapter 7: Logan's Revenge

Part 7

Logan's Revenge

Carly's POV

"Victor, what are we doing? This is crazy."

"Stryker needs us to get John's DNA for Weapon 11." Victor said.

"But, it's John... He was one of us." I said. Victor turned to look at me.

"We'll just get there, knock him out, get the DNA, and leave. It'll be fine. Trust me, firefly." he said. Firefly. That was his nickname for me. Well, one of them, anyway. He sometimes called me 'Car', or 'pretty Carly'. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. And it wasn't morning sickness. I knew this couldn't end well. There's no way Logan would just let us take John's DNA, and there's no way to subdue Logan. Logan was spotted there, in New Orleans, with John Wraith. Supposedly, they were looking for a mutant who once escaped colonel Stryker's captivity. The young mutant's name was Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit because he always beat the guards at poker. We found John walking down an alley by himself. Victor walked up to him.

"Are you my brother's new babysitter, John?" he asked. I was following a little ways behind Victor, still keeping my distance from the situation I wanted nothing to do with.

"Victor. Carly." John said, disappearing and showing up behind Victor.

"I ain't Bradley, and the creepy black coat don't scare me." John said. That's right. I'd forgotten that Victor had killed Bradley under Stryker's orders.

"It worked on Dukes." Victor stated.

"Shouldn't have done that. Now, I'm gonna have to kill you myself." John said, punching Victor and disappearing again.

"You know, John. I always wanted to tell you." Victor said, reaching out and grabbing just as John appeared in front of him, "You're predictable." The look on John's face was one of horrible pain as Victor's hand was right through his body, which was now flickering in and out of sight like the picture on an old tv, and holding onto his spine.

"I can feel your spine, Johnny boy. Funny. I didn't think you had one." Victor said. There was a snapping noise and John fell to the ground, lifeless. Victor knelt down and took some of John's blood with a syringe.

"Oh my god! You killed him! You killed John!" I yelled.

"He drove me to it, Car." Victor said calmly as he pocketed the syringe. Just then, the wall of a building exploded and Logan came flying through the wall. When he got to his feet, he saw the scene before him. Through the giant hole in the wall walked a brunette man who I assumed to be the young mutant Remy LeBeau.

"For years I rotted in that hell hole. I ain't never goin' back." he said. Logan just reached up and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Then, he approached Victor, unsheathing his new metal claws.

"Ooh, shiny." Victor said, flashing his fanged grin. Logan looked at me for a minute.

"Kid, get out of here." he said.

"But, Logan..."

"Do it, Car." Victor said. I ran, only around the corner. I looked out from behind to see what was going on.

"Tell me something, Jimmy. Do you even know how to kill me?" Victor asked.

"I'll cut your god damned head off, see if that works." Logan answered. Victor grinned, and he and Logan ran at each other, claws unsheathed. Logan raised his claws, about to decapitate Victor. I sank to my knees as my heart sank all the was down to my stomach. I thought it was over for sure, the end of Victor. Just when I thought I would cry, there was a huge impact, an explosion of what looked like pink or red energy. It knocked Victor and Logan to the ground on opposite sides of the alley. When the debris cleared, I could see the young mutant, Remy LeBeau, holding a bow staff. Of course. They were so preoccupied with each other, they'd left him on the ground, forgetting about them. He must've gotten up and given them a hint of ass kicking, and in doing so, inadvertently saved Victor's life. I relaxed, only a little as I waited for what would happen next. Victor and Remy looked at each other as Victor got up and retreated down the alley to where I was hiding. Logan tried to follow him, but Remy wanted a piece of him, probably since he'd punched him in the face. He started fighting Logan. Victor came around the corner and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Car. Let's go." he said. We both left the alley, and I was a little worried about Logan, but I knew Remy was no match for him, so I left with Victor, back to Stryker's compound.

**[a/n]that's it for that chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

I needed to talk to Megyn. Something just didn't feel right about what they were doing to Wade, cancer or no cancer, Wade or no Wade. Maybe I just couldn't forget what Stryker was going to do to Logan before he escaped. I knocked on the door to Megyn's room.

"Come in." she said from the other side. I opened the door and walked in. Megyn was sitting on her bed, looking through some photos.

"Oh, Carly. Hi." she said, looking up and giving a faint smile. She hadn't been around much since Wade got sick. Most days she just shut herself up in her room. Mostly nobody bothered her. Mostly because everybody left just didn't care. Colonel Stryker would talk to her here and there, but only when he needed her to do something for him. I cared. I felt bad for her, I did. I just didn't know what to say to her. What could I say? Nothing I could say would ease her pain. That would take time. And, I'm sure I would have just been considered a nuisance to her at a time like this. But, now, things didn't add up. I had to see what Megyn knew, or what she thought.

"Carly, sit down." Megyn said. I sat down across from her on the bed. I looked at some of the photos. There were some of her as a little girl, some of her when she was a teenager. But, the ones that caught my eye were a group that were piled in a messy stack on the bed.

"Go ahead." she said, as she saw my eyes focused on them. I picked them up and began to shuffle through them. They looked like her and Wade, but much younger, and they looked so happy.

"We were young, huh?" she said, catching my eye as I looked up at her from the pictures. I just nodded.

"I joined this group when I was really young. That's when I met Wade. I was always a loner. I never had any family or home. But, when I met Wade, I finally felt like I had found somebody who I could identify with. Wade was the only thing I needed." she said. Her eyes were beginning to sparkle a little from what looked like impending tears, but she pushed them away.

"Megyn," I said as I sat the pictures back down on the bed, "what's going on? What are they doing to Wade?"

"They're fixing him, curing him." Megyn said, seeming a bit defensive.

"Yeah, but what else are they doing to him? What are they turning him into?" I asked, trying to probe a little further.

"Carly, they're making him strong, strong so that nothing else like this can ever happen to him again." Megyn said.

"Megyn, they're putting other people's DNA into him. Like some kind of experiment." I said.

"Carly, he's going to be a fighting machine, a perfect warrior, a perfect killer. That's what Wade would want." Megyn said.

"But, is that all he's doing to him? Are you sure? Do we know all of Stryker's plans with him?" I asked. She looked at me, seeming a bit shocked, probably at my suspicion of Stryker, the man who raised me all these years.

"What are you talking about, Carly? What else would he possibly do to him?" she asked.

"Megyn, do you know about the procedure they did on Logan?" I asked.

"I heard about it. He flipped out and tried to kill Stryker after he himself volunteered for the procedure. That's gratitude for ya. He always was a little unstable. But, then again, you always were too close with Logan and his brother. I think you just took it too hard when he left. Carly, it was his fault. He flipped out. Even if you don't want to admit it." she said.

"Megyn, I was in the room. They were going to erase his memory. That's why he escaped." I said. Megyn was silent for a moment.

"Carly, you're young. I can't expect you to understand. This is Wade's salvation. If he doesn't do this, he'll die. His cancer is incureable. Stryker is offering a way to save his life. That's all. Now, quit being paranoid." she said.

"But, isn't being dead sometimes better than living a life that's not yours?" I said in a last ditch attempt to get through to her, make her see with her brain instead of her grief. She looked me in the eye.

"Carly, anything is better than being dead. Survival is all that matters in this world. But, of course, why would I trust your judgement? Because yours is so good? The person who's having the baby of that animal, Victor? Get out. Leave me alone." she said. I stood up and left the room, closing the door behind me. I knew she'd get over being angry at me. But, by then, it could be too late for Wade. What could I do now? Go to Victor? He may know something. And, I'm pretty sure his loyalties lie with me more than Stryker. I walked down the hall to Victor's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Firefly." he said. I opened the door.

"I knew it was you, Car. I could smell you. And I could hear the pattern of your footsteps coming down the hall." he said, giving his fanged grin. He walked over and started to kiss me. I kissed him back, but when I finally broke the kiss, and said, "Victor, I need to talk to you." He sat me down on the bed and sat next to me.

"This isn't about our baby, is it?" he said, looking somewhat confused. There was also a slight tinge of worry in his eyes, something I'd never seen in him before.

"No, it's not the baby. The baby is doing great." I said.

"Then, what is it, Car?" he asked, looking slightly less concerned and a little more confused.

"It's about what they're doing to Wade. What do you know about what Stryker is planning?" I asked.

"Well, I know they're going to turn him into the perfect weapon or something like that. I try to stay out of anything that involves Wade." Victor said. I knew that was true. Victor and Wade never really got along very well.

"Victor, I really need to know anything you know about it." I said.

"Well, sorry doll. I'm afraid that's about all I know. Stryker doesn't tell me anything, you know that. He just gives me orders and that's what I do. You probably know more about it than me. What's this all about, anyway?" Victor said.

"You swear that's it? That's all? This is important." I said.

"Car, that's all I know. I've never lied. Well, not to you." he said, grinning a little. This comment made me smile a little, even under the circumstances. Strange as it was, it was true. He'd lied to people all the time, but he never had lied to me.

"Why's this so important anyway?" he asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I teased.

"Car, don't play games with me now. What's going on?" he said. I knew he would sense if I was lying. I needed to tell him.

"I was in the room when they did the procedure on your brother. The reason he flipped out and escaped was because they were going to erase his memory. I heard Stryker say it with my own ears, and Logan heard it, too. That's why he jumped up out of the tank and escaped." I said. Victor's face took on a surprised expression.

"What? You're sure?" he said, putting his hands on my shoulders. I nodded. He turned around and punched the wall, which resulted in a hole being punched through it.

"Son of a bitch!" he said. I knew Victor hadn't known this or he wouldn't have been so calm. I knew Victor wouldn't want that because then Logan wouldn't have remembered him. Victor enjoys his rivalry with his brother way too much to let that go. He stood there for a moment with his clenched fist against the wall. "That son of a bitch!" he said. I knew he was talking about Stryker. Stryker obviously hadn't told Victor the part where he was going to erase Logan's memory. Victor turned around and looked at me.

"Carly, if I find out anything about what's going on with Wade, you'll be the first to know." he said. He walked out of his room and down the hall, probably to have a 'little chat' with Stryker.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"Stryker." I said.

"Carly. Hello." Colonel Stryker said, turning to face me as I walked into the room.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I'm very busy. But, for you, Carly, I can take a minute." he said.

"Colonel Stryker, what are you doing to Wade?"

"We're saving his life, Carly." he answered.

"What are you really doing to him, Colonel Stryker?" I asked, my tone now slightly more demanding.

"Carly, where did this come from all of a sudden? You never even liked Wade." he said, smiling.

"This isn't about Wade. This is about what you're doing."

"Carly, he has cancer."

"I know. But, you're putting people's DNA in him, combining them like some kind of experiment."

"Carly, he volunteered for this procedure." he said, looking surprised at my doubt.

"You were going to wipe Logan's memory. He never agreed to that. That's not right."

"Carly, some of your kind are not like you. They need to be controlled. We can learn from your kind, but we must keep you under control." he said, unfaltering. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was the man who had raised me all these years. How could he feel this way? I was supposed to be like a daughter. I could feel my eyes stinging with the tears that were forming behind them. How could he think of the girl he raised all these years as just another animal to be studied.

"But, I... I thought I was family." I said, still fighting back the tears.

"Carly, my son Jason is a mutant, my own flesh and blood. Remember when my wife died? You were at the funeral."

I nodded, the tears now running down my cheeks.

"My son killed her, my own son. Killed his mother. Since then, I have kept my son under lock and key. Carly, we need to understand and control your kind." he said.

"How long? How long before you were going to "study" me? Like an experiment. How long before you decided you needed to "control" me? Like an animal."

"Carly, you are a very unique individual. A credit to your species. I planned on having a few tests done on you in a day or so."

"What kind of tests?" I asked, tears still running down my cheeks.

"Just some tests, Carly." he said, no hint of any emotion. None that I could see, anyway.

"You mean experiments."

Stryker said nothing. He couldn't even deny it.

"For God's sake, Stryker! I'm pregnant!" I snapped, still sobbing. He looked at me, a look of intrigue, scientific intrigue.

"Ah, you and Victor." he said. I turned and ran from the room, still crying, out into the hall, literally running into Victor. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be near him anymore." I sobbed into Victor's chest.

"What happened? Car, what happened?" he asked, putting his hand on my back.

"He doesn't care. He doesn't care, Victor. He wants to do experiments on me." I looked up at him, tears still in my eyes.

"Carly, you can live in my room with me. Get your stuff and bring it into my room. Where I go, you'll go. Stryker wouldn't risk anything with me around. He knows better." he said. I nodded and went to get my stuff.

I finished moving my stuff in and layed down on the bed and Victor sat next to me. He put his ear to my abdomen. A smile crossed his lips.

"I can hear our baby." he said. I smiled. I was only a few months along, but with Victor's senses, he could undoubtedly hear the baby. I would feel it, sometimes, just a fluttering feeling down in my lower body, but with Victor's senses, he could hear it.


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Job

Part 10

The Last Job

I couldn't believe what I was doing, what I was sucked into, now. Stryker needed Victor and me to got to some school and get some DNA from some mutant named Scott Summers. That was about all I knew.

"Victor, I can't believe we're doing this." I said. He looked at me.

"Carly, I'll do all the fighting. You just stay back where it's safe. You hear me?" he said. We'd been through this already. I was now 5 ½ months along and Victor didn't want me doing anything or anywhere near anything that could risk me getting hurt.

"I know, Victor, but, I cant' believe we're even here." I said.

"Carly, this is a simple job. Get in, knock the kid out, and take some of his blood. No killing. And my brother won't be here to get in the way this time." he assured me.

"So, we're going to a school? How old is this kid, anyway?" I asked.

"High School student. Probably around your age, maybe a year or 2 younger."

"What exactly is this guy's mutant power?" I asked.

"Something about shooting some kind of beam of energy out of his eyes." Victor answered. I looked at him.

"So, exactly how powerful is this mutant?" I asked, my voice faltering a little. Victor must have sensed it right away, or heard it in my voice.

"Carly, this kid can't do anything strong enough to hurt me. Don't worry." he assured me. I was so scared of losing Victor. He was the only thing I had right now. He kept me safe, and I love him. I didn't want to lose him. If I did, what would I do? I'd be the next experiment on Stryker's list, I'd be without the man I love, and our baby would never know it's father. I'm pretty sure I couldn't leave. I don't think Stryker would let me. And even if I did leave, where could I go? I could try to find Logan. But, no one knew where he was, not even Stryker. Where would I even start? I pushed those thoughts away. I didn't want to think about living without Victor. And, anyway, let's face it. Victor was probably right. This mutant probably wasn't powerful enough to do anything to him. We walked around to a window on the side of the school. Inside, there was a classroom. It was after school hours and there was one lone young man writing on the chalkboard, a thin brunette, wearing sunglasses, red tinted, and khaki pants and a light blue denim jean jacket. That must have been Scott Summers. The sunglasses must have had something to do with his powers, I figured.

"Is that him?" I asked. Victor nodded. Victor tapped a clawed finger on the glass of the window. Scott looked at the window, a look of fear on his face when he saw Victor. He ran from the room and down the hall. Victor ran around the front of the school to the front door. I felt a slight moving in my lower body. I put my hands on my abdomen.

"I know." I said to myself, or rather the baby inside of me, "I don't like this, either. This is a bad idea. Your daddy does some things that are really not too smart sometimes." I walked around to the front doors just to see Victor step through into the school as Scott Summers came running towards the doors. He slid to a stop when he saw Victor. I'm not sure why Scott was so afraid of Victor. He hadn't done anything to make Scott so scared. But, then again, someone would be intimidated by Victor if they didn't know him. Hell, some people who did know Victor were intimidated by him.

"A little dark for sunglasses." Victor said, grinning his fanged grin. Scott took off down the hall in the other direction. Victor chuckled and ran after him. I followed, but I was still a distance away from them. Victor swiped at Scott, tripping him and knocking his glasses off as he fell to the floor face first. A huge, red beam of energy shot from his eyes, leveling half of the school. I stopped dead in my tracks, staring as Victor went over to Scott and held him down.

"No. Please." Scott said, keeping his eyes closed.

"Victor." came colonel Strykers voice as he walked past me and over to Victor and Scott and injected Scott with a tranquilizer, knocking him out. Stryker kept walking, towards the other set of doors that also led outside. Then, he stopped and turned around to face Victor.

"Now, all that's left is Logan. I trust you can handle that." Stryker said.

"I did before, didn't I?" Victor said.

"Oh yes. You did that." Stryker answered.

"Our deal still stands, right?"

"Oh, yes. Bag 'em and tag 'em, captain" Stryker said, and kept walking.

I finally walked over to Victor and Scott.

"Carly, what did I tell you about staying away from the fighting?" Victor said, standing up.

"Victor, I kept my distance. I'm fine. See?" I said. He put his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Carly, this whole building could have been blown all the way to Alkalai Lake. And you with it. And our baby." he said, his voice firm.

"Victor, I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time. But, look, I'm fine. The baby is fine." I said, as I took his hand and he led me guide it down to my abdomen. He stared for a moment as we felt the baby move, and I smiled at Victor and he grinned his fanged grin.

"See, told you. The baby is fine." I said, reassuring him.

"Are you 2 coming or what?" Stryker yelled to us from down the hall. Victor picked Scott Summers up and slung him over his shoulder, carrying him out the doors after Stryker. I followed next to Victor as we walked back to the van.


End file.
